nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
VIACOM
Viacom ist ein US-amerikanisches Medienunternehmen mit Hauptsitz in New York City. Es ist ein wachsendes Medienkonglomerat mit verschiedenen weltweiten Beteiligungen an Kabel- und Satellitenfernsehgesellschaften (MTV Networks und BET), Videospieleherstellern (SEGA of America) und Filmproduktion und Verleih (Paramount Pictures, Dreamworks). Philippe P. Dauman ist Präsident und Geschäftsführer (CEO); Sumner Redstone ist der Gründer und Vorstandsvorsitzender (Executive Chairman of the Board of Directors) und durch den Konzern National Amusements Mehrheitsanteilseigner von Viacom. Mel Karmazin ist am 1. Juni 2004 als Chief Operating Officer zurückgetreten, seither teilen sich Tom Freston (ehemals Chef von MTV Networks) und Leslie Moonves (ehemals Vorsitzender von CBS, beides Teilgesellschaften von Viacom) diesen Posten. Der 81-jährige Sumner Redstone gab danach bekannt, dass er binnen drei Jahren aus Altersgründen ebenfalls zurücktreten würde. Unternehmensgeschichte 1971 bis 2005 siehe: Viacom (1971-2005) seit 2005 Im März 2005 kündigte das frühere Viacom (nun CBS Corporation) an, dass es Pläne habe, sich in zwei Aktiengesellschaften aufzuteilen. Die Firma hatte nicht nur unter einem stagnierenden Aktienkurs zu leiden, sondern auch unter der Rivalität zwischen Les Moonves und Tom Freston, lange Zeit Führer von CBS und MTV Networks. Nach dem Ausscheiden von Mel Karmazin im Jahre 2004 teilte Sumner Redstone als Geschäftsführer und Vorstandsvorsitzender die Aufgaben des Vorsitzenden und des Leiters des operativen Geschäfts zwischen Moonves und Freston auf. Redstone sollte alsbald in den Ruhestand gehen, und eine Aufteilung wäre eine gute Lösung, um ihn zu ersetzen. Die Aufteilung wurde am 14. Juni 2005 von der Direktion Viacoms genehmigt, zugelassen am 31. Dezember 2005, und setzte praktisch die Viacom/CBS-Fusion von 1999 außer Kraft. Der ursprüngliche Viacom-Konzern änderte seinen Namen in CBS Corporation und wird von Moonves geleitet. Er beinhaltet nun Viacoms wachstumsschwache Geschäfte, namentlich CBS, UPN, CBS Radio, Simon & Schuster, Paramount Parks, Viacom Outdoor, Showtime und die meisten Fernsehproduktionsunternehmen. Diese, so sagen einige Analysten, bremsten das Wachstum der MTV-Networks-Kabelgeschäfte. Die Aufteilung wurde so vollzogen, dass die CBS-Corporation heute die Konzernsparten umfasst, die einst zum alten Viacom gehörten. Auch das neue Unternehmen, das nun das heutige Viacom ist, wurde ausgegliedert und wird nun von Freston geleitet. Darin zusammengefasst sind die MTV Networks, BET Networks, die Paramount-Filmstudios und die home entertainment-Geschäfte der Paramount Pictures. Diese Unternehmungen werden als wachstumsstark kategorisiert (insbesondere MTV Networks und BET Networks), und würden diese in eigenständige Unternehmen aufgeteilt werden, würde das weiteres Kapital für zukünftige Käufe und Expansionen bringen. Sumner Redstone hält immer noch 71 % der stimmberechtigten Aktienanteile und ist Geschäftsführer beider Unternehmen. Im Juni 2005 ließ Viacom verlauten, es habe Neopets, eine virtuelle Haustier-Webseite, gekauft. Im Dezember 2005 kündigte Viacom an, Dreamworks kaufen zu wollen. Es scheint so, dass Dreamworks' Film- und Fernsehstudios, jedoch nicht das Dreamworks-Archiv im Besitz von Viacom bleiben werden, obwohl CBS Paramounts eigenes TV-Studio gekauft hat. Unternehmen im Besitz von Viacom Radiosender und -netzwerke *Infinity Broadcasting *Metro Networks Internet *MTVi Group *CBS Internet Group *MarketWatch.com (25%) *Nickelodeon Online *BET.com *Neopets Filmproduktion und -vertrieb *DreamWorks SKG *Paramount Pictures *MTV Films *Nickelodeon Movies *Republic Pictures *UIP Werbung *Viacom Consumer Products *Infinity Outdoor (Billboards) *Famous Music Kinoketten *United Cinemas International (Joint-Venture mit Vivendi) *Paramount Theaters *Famous Players Kanada Verlagswesen *The Free Press *MTV Books *Nickelodeon Books *Simon & Schuster *Pocket Books *Scribner *Touchstome Fernsehsender und -networks *MTV Networks **MTV **MTV UK **MTV Europe **MTV Central (Germany) **MTV France **MTV Italia **MTV Portugal **MTV Nederland **MTV Español **MTV Polska **MTV Turkey **TMF Nederland **TMF Vlaanderen **TMF UK **Viva Deutschland **Viva Magyarország **Viva Schweiz **Viva Polska **Nickelodeon ***Nick Jr. ***Nick Jr.2 ***Nick@Nite ***Nickelodeon Games and Sports for Kids ***NickToons Television ***Noggin/The-N (Joint-Venture mit dem Children's Television Workshop) **TV Land **CMT **Spike TV **VH1 ***VH1 UK ***VH1 Europe ***VH1 Country ***VH1 Soul ***VH1 Classic ***VH Uno **Comedy Central **LOGO channel *Showtime Networks **Showtime **The Movie Channel **Sundance Channel (Joint-Venture mit Robert Redford und den Universal Studios) **FLIX *SET Pay-Per-View *BET *The Box Comedy Fernsehproduktion und -vertrieb *Paramount Television *Spelling Entertainment Group (80%) *Big Ticket Television *Viacom Productions *King World Productions *Brainpool GmbH Sonstiges *Blockbuster Video - großer Video- und DVD-Verleih *Paramount Parks - Verschiedenste Themenparks in den USA und Kanada *Xfire - Multifunktionelles Chatprogramm speziell für Computerspieler Siehe auch * Viacom (1971-2005) * Liste der Fernsehprogramme in den USA Weblinks * Viacom International Website (englisch) * Viacom Deutschland * VIACOM Brand Solutions – Der Vermarkter von MTV, VIVA, NICK und Comedy Central Kategorie:Medienunternehmen Kategorie:Unternehmen (New York) Kategorie:Pay-TV ast:Viacom br:Viacom cs:Viacom en:Viacom es:Viacom fr:Viacom he:ויאקום nl:Viacom pl:Viacom pt:Viacom simple:Viacom sq:Viacom sv:Viacom